Crowley
by winchester87
Summary: Crowley kidnapped Sam when Dean went after Brady. He plans of using Sam as a play toy and other things. Can Dean Bobby and Caleb help find Sam before it's to late? sexual abuse/rape
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Crowley **

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

Sam watched as Dean and Crowley left him alone in the cabin. He couldn't believe that his brother left with a demon after what happened with Ruby. He knew that Dean could handle himself but he didn't trust Crowley at all. There was something about the demon he didn't like and the way he kept looking at him gave Sam the creeps.

It had been half an hour since Dean left and all Sam could do was walk around the cabin waiting for him to came back with the demon they where after.

"Come on how long does this have to take." Sam said out loud

When he turned around to walk across the room he was bet with Crowley and three other people. He looked at them all and didn't find Dean with them.

"What's going on Crowley? Where's Dean?"

"He's talking with the stable boy right now trying to get him to come here." Crowley said

"Then why are you here instead of back there having his back?"

"Because I didn't tell Dean that the demon and I are together and our being plan was to get the two of you alone so we can take you."

"What?" Sam backed off with a scared look on his face

He knew he should have gone with Dean.

"Let me put it this way so you can understand it better." Crowley started

The other three people that now had black eyes walked over to Sam backing the Winchester boy in to a corner.

"I am kidnapping you and going to sell you to the highest buyer or just keep you as my own personal play toy."

"Your sick and Dean will kill you when he finds out what you are planning to do with me." Sam felt sick to his stomach after Crowley told him that.

Sam reached for the knife in his pocket and brought it out just in time when one of the demons came for him. He got it in the neck and another one in the chest. The last one was harder to kill but he managed to cut it in the stomach. He looked around for Crowley but the demon wasn't there. He took out his sell phone and sent Dean a txt.

He made it outside and ran right in to Crowley. Sam would have used the knife on him but the demon punched him in the stomach making Sam drop the knife.

Sam felt his hands being cuffed behind him and then a hand on his face. When he opened his eyes he was looking right at Crowley's smiling face.

"Time to go home now Sammy, lots of fun games I have for you."

Crowley then pulled Sam closer and before Sam knew what happened he was bet with a kiss. He tried to pull away from the demon's kiss but wasn't strong enough.

When Crowley pulled away he was smiling and laughing at Sam's face.

When it hit Sam what Crowley had meant in the cabin he knew he was in trouble and Dean wasn't there to get him out of it?

"Don't do this. DEAN!!!" Sam screamed when he felt a hand grabbed him between the legs.

"Very good Sammy screaming like that and I will reward you with a gift. Now time to leave this place and go to your knew home."

With a second moment later the woods was quit and alone with no one around.

-SPN-

Dean got out of the building with blood all over him and a cut on his head but there were no demons after him. He wondered what happened to Crowley but he had to get back to Sam.

He made it to the impala and got in. He felt his phone going off and when he looked at it there was a txt from Sam.

_Dean need help badly, Crowley said he is going to sell me or keep me for a play toy … what ever that meant. Get here fast don't know where he went but will come back soon._

_Sam_

After Dean read the txt he felt sick to his stomach. How could Crowley do this to him after he tried to help the asshole demon? He wouldn't let the demon lay a finger on his little brother.

Dean drove to the cabin to find it empty. He yelled for Sam but he didn't come out. He then yelled for Crowley and the same thing. He never showed.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled getting his cell out and calling his brother.

It rang three times before it was answered.

"Sam where are you? Are you ok?" Dean asked

"Sorry lad but Sam is very busy right now and can't talk long. I will have him call you later." Crowley said

"Where is my brother asshole? If you touch him I will send the devil after you."

"You can't cause the devil can't find Sam thanks to Castiel."

"I will find my brother and when I do I will kill you slow and very painful!" Dean yelled

"Well in the mean time I get to have some of that Sammy ass."

With that the call was ended.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Dean screamed running to his car.

-SPN-

Bobby and Caleb Reaves where talking when Bobby's phone started ringing. Bobby got up and answered it.

"Hello"

"Bobby it's Dean, Sam was kidnapped by Crowley and Sam sent me a txt saying he was going to be used as a play toy or might be sold to anybody for who knows what." Dean cried

Bobby knew it had to be something bad to make Dean Winchester cry like that. He couldn't believe that Sam was going to be sold or even worse.

He looked over at Caleb and seen worry in the hunters eyes. "Get here as fast as you can and we will find that brother of yours. Does he have his cell with him?"

"Yeah but Crowley answered it when I called Sam. We talked and what that asshole Demon said I'm worried about Sammy. We have to hurry Bobby."

"Caleb is here with me and we will find him soon and then Crowley will go to hell for doing this."

After that they ended the call and got to work to find the demon and Sam.

-SPN-

That's it for now, more later, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

Crowley brought Sam to a Mansion after being zapped way from the cabin. They where now standing outside of the building. The place was so big that someone could easily get lost in it. The whole building was white. The lawn went on for miles and there was a forest that went all around the property for some privacy. When they walked in there where people at ever door and when Sam looked at them they all had black eyes.

"I will tell you this now and try to remember it, if you try to get away from this building the demons that are here are told to do anything they want to get you back here and I mean anything, so try not to run away from home."

"This isn't my home and Dean will find me." Sam snapped

Crowley grabbed Sam's arm and brought him close to his face where both their body's where touching. Sam could feel Crowley's cock getting bigger against his.

Sam tried to back away from the demon but with his hands cuffed behind him and the demon holding his arm he wasn't able to.

This is your home and Dean will never find it because he doesn't know which state or country to look in and there is no way I am going to tell you so you can find away to call that brother of yours to get you, so I think you better learn fast that you are living here for ever or until some one else buys you."

Sam was then let go and was ordered to fallow one of the demon people to his new room.

-SPN-

Once in the room they took off the cuffs and then closed and locked the door making Sam a prisoner in his room. Sam's room was on the third floor towards the east wing. His room was big and had one king size bed. There where three windows that had bars on the outside. There was a nice big bathroom in the bed room that had a full bath and shower. In the bed room it also had a Jacuzzi that was big enough for three people and was all black with silver lines all over it. The bed was tan with four long posts at each end and a metal bed frame that was attached to the post that went over the whole bed. It had a white and brown stripped comforter with about six throw pillows. The carpet was baby blue and it had about five dressers.

Sam opened the drawers and found no cloths what so ever but what appeared to be sex gear. He opened some more and to his horror found some sex toys and other things he didn't want to find out.

He closed the drawers and walked to the bath room then closed and locked the door. He bent down by the toilet and threw up. It was getting too much for Sam to handle it. He didn't know if he could come back from this and nothing big has happen yet.

"What am I going to do when they use me like that?" He asked himself

"I wish you where here Dean… I need you now more then ever."

Sam was brought back by a knock on the door and hated for what was going to happen any time soon.

"Sammy open up and let me in." Crowley said on the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone and let me go home!" Sam said

"Open this door or I will have one of my demon friends do it and then they can have some fun… with you." He threatened

Sam thought about it and ended up opening the door. As soon as the door was opened Sam was grabbed by Crowley and pulled to the bed. He was pushed on the bed and then was held down by an invisible force. He watched as Crowley undid his shirt and then pulled it off. He felt the demon's hands on his chest playing with his nipples until they where hard and pointy.

Sam screamed when he felt teeth pulling and sucking his nipples. When Crowley stood up he smiled down at Sam and then stood up.

"It's time to play now Sammy and I have lots of toys for you."

"Please don't do this … please let me go back to Dean." Sam begged still trying to move from the bed.

"Now where did I put those clips?" Crowley asked himself out loud

When Sam heard what he was planning on doing to his nipples he had to say something about it. He couldn't believe this was happing to him.

"There is no way you are going to put those on me… I'm going to kill you nice and slow and then Dean will come and finish you off!"

"I told you pet, that brother of yours is never going to find you and you won't be able to find anything that can kill me so just let this happen and enjoy the ride." Crowley said walking over to the bed with two clips for Sam's nipples.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed when the clips where snapped on to his hard nipples

He looked at what Crowley was doing and found that the sicko had attached a chain to the clips and then at the end of the chain was a wired looking devise. Crowley pushed a button on it and Sam felt his nipples vibrating.

It didn't hurt as bad as the clips being put on but soon after it started he started to respond to the feel of it and that was not right with him. He can't be liking this pain, he should be hating it. He felt his pants slid off and then his boxers. Before Sam know what was coming he felt a finger go into his unprepared hole. The finger was covered in something cold and slimy and when it pulled out Sam felt weird.

"It's called cold and hot lube. If you where wondering why it felt funny inside there." Crowley answered

"What do you mean?" Sam asked feeling two fingers go inside him this time

"AHHH!" Sam screamed when the clips on his nipples where pulled tight.

"It makes sure you don't get hurt inside and it will make it easer for me to push in you and hitting your sweet stop." He laughed watching Sam struggle under him to try and get away from the painful clips.

"STOP! It hurts!" Sam screamed

"I can't pet you look so yummy like this. Get use to it boy because this is going to be all the time and after we are done here I have a toy that you will have to keep on all the time."

With that said Crowley made sure to hit Sam's prostate gland with his fingers. He then grabbed Sam's soft cock and started pumping it with the same rhythm of his fingers. It wasn't long before Sam started to respond to him and was getting big and hard. Sam's dick was then let go and pain came from his chest when the clips where pulled again.

"AHHH… DEAN HELP!" Sam screamed as loud as he could.

"Dean can't hear you pet so get use to it."

Sam tried to breath through the pain but it was hard to do it. He felt the fingers leave and the clips let go. His cock was ready to come but he willed himself not to come … he would never come for this sick freak.

Crowley stood up and left for a second and then came back with more chains. Sam tried to watch with worried eyes. Crowley attached one end to the bed's metal frame from the top and then brought it down to attach it to the chain that was clipped to the clips on Sam's nipples. Once he was done he had to make sure to pull the clips so he undid the top and made it shorter until it was pulling on Sam's nipples. Once he had it far enough he clipped it to the chain again and pushed the button on the devise until it started to vibrate.

It was a sweet sound hearing his pet being pleasured like this. He felt himself get hard and knew it was time to get this done so that he could get other things ready for to night.

Sam watched through half opened eyes as Crowley got undressed and climbed on to the bed.

He felt the demons hard cock push into his lubed up hole and started moving at a slow pasted. He then felt a tight grip on his semi hard cock. Once the hand started stroking him hard and fast the cock inside him moved at the same speed. Sam tried everything not to come but it was so hard not to and Crowley knew where his sweet spot was and how to work him like a flute. It wasn't long until Sam came at the same time Crowley did.

Crowley pulled out of Sam and undid the clips. He bent down and sucked on the now hard and pointy nubs loving the way Sam screamed for him to stop.

"Now Sammy I am going to leave for a few hours and I want to make sure that no one is able to pleasure you until to night so I have something for you to wear around the house."

Sam wondered what he had to wear and what was going to happen to night. He got his answer when Crowley came back with what looked like a silver belt.

"Now Sammy this will go around you holding your cock in side where no one can play with it. The back side of it will go over your hole but it won't cover it so everyone will see your hole."

"There is no way you are going to get that on me!" Sam snapped

"It's not up to you Samuel so deal with it but you will be wearing it." Crowley demanded getting sick of Sam talking back.

With all of Sam's will power to not let the belt touch him was a fail since he couldn't even move. It didn't take long for the belt to be put on him. After the thing was on Crowley put a lock on the side so that no one would take it off.

After Crowley was finished he then let Sam go and the boy was able to sit up. As soon as Sam was up he felt how light the belt was and how tight it made his cock fell. When he moved it would rub against his almost hard cock.

"Doesn't that fell nice and to think you have to walk around this big ol' place all day until my return tonight."

Sam looked right at Crowley and shot him a death-glare. There was no way he was walking around with this thing on him.

"I'm not keeping this thing on and I'm not leaving this room unless it's back to Dean."

"Well only I can take this off and only I can saw when you may see Dean. In the mean time you are to listen to me and the "stable boy" which his name is also "MASTER", so get your ass up and come with me."

-SPN-

That's it for now more later. Hope you like it and please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

Dean drove to Bobby's place making it in six hours. He opened the door to find his friend Caleb Reaves on the phone having a not so friendly chat. Bobby was on the computer that belonged to Caleb.

"I don't care! We don't have much time here and Sam's life is at stake." Caleb said in to the cell phone

There was a voice on the other end but Dean wasn't able to hear what that person said or who the person was.

"All we know is that a demon named Crowley and Brady are working together and has kidnapped Sam Winchester for who knows what and we don't even know where to start looking for them." He said calmer this time

Dean walked over to Bobby who was looking for anything on the two demons. He had about three different websites up on a Brady and none on Crowley.

"What did you find Bobby?" Dean asked

"Not much just that Brady went to Stanford and now working for some big building that sells medicine for cures."

"Who is Caleb talking to?"

"Mackland Ames." Bobby told him

Both hunters looked over at Caleb and saw the worried look on the older hunter.

"But Dad isn't there anything you can do…. Yeah Dean just got here …. We're at Bobby's … alright see you when you get here." Then Caleb hung up the phone,

"What did Mac have to say?" Dean asked

"He never heard of the demon Crowley but he does know where Brady lives but when the other hunters got to his house everything was cleared out of there."

"Like he was going away for a fee days or like running away?" Dean had to ask

"I'd go with the second one. There was nothing left in the house and it was so clean like no one had lived there."

"When is Mackland coming?" Bobby this time asked

"He is flying here so might be in about three hours."

"Great what do we do in the mean time?" Dean snapped kicking a chair that was close by

"We keep looking for anything that may help how find that geeky brother of yours." Caleb said before picking up a demon book and looking through it.

-SPN-

Sam was taken out of the room he was given and made to walk down the hall with Crowley gripping his arm tight. They walked down the stairs and into a big room. The room was big and white but there where no windows or a door to the outside.

"This is where you are to come to watch what happens to bad little pets. In a few moments there will be three pets that didn't like to be told what to do and you will watch them get what was coming to them. After that you are to do as the demons tell you but they have orders not to touch you from behind the belt."

With that said Crowley had a chain hook on to Sam's belt that attached to a ring on the wall. Sam looked at Crowley and then to the door when it was opened and two naked women and a naked man where dragged in to the room by chains around the necks. There where six demons that had to help bring the people in. Once in the center of the room the chains that where hooked to the people's necks where hooked to the ceiling making them struggle to stand still.

"Now my pets you where brought in here today because you didn't listen to your master and now you must die for it." Crowley said going to the three,

"What?" Sam said out loud

Crowley wasn't going to really kill them in front of him was he? He didn't know why the demon had to make him watch or why they had to die for not listening.

"Sorry Sammy but this is the only way to get you to listen to your master and they will never listen so it's for the greater good."

"You can't do this to us!" The man that was hooked to the ceiling said

"I can and I am so say good by to your life."

With that said the demon snapped his finger and the man was on fire.

"AHHHH!" the man screamed trying to get away from the fire.

"NOO!" Sam screamed pulling on the chain that kept him from going to the people.

"Please s-stop." One of the girls cried

"Sorry pet but your next after he stops screaming."

After ten minuets the man stopped screaming and didn't move anymore. The women where crying while Sam just stood there looking at the burnt body of the guy. He couldn't believe he just watched that happen. He was brought back by one of the girls screaming. When he looked up the woman was all bloody by what looked like claw marks.

"Got to love hellhounds uh Sammy." Crowley laughed while the girl was coughing up blood

Sam looked at the woman until the life was gone from her eyes. The other woman was looking at the two dead bodies and cried for what was about to come.

"P-please don't do this master… I will try harder next time…" the lady begged

Sam watched from where he was as Crowley walked over to the crying woman had rubbed his hand through her long blond curly hair and down to her chest. The woman tried not to flinch as her master pinched her nipples hard. She felt the other hand go between her legs and then a finger pushed inside her making her cry out.

"Who are you?" Crowley demanded pushing his finger into her hard

"Nobody" the woman said

"What are you?" he pulled the finger out and added two more

"A pet "

"Who do you serve pet?" This time he added three

"My master." She moaned

"Who is your master? He said still pushing inside her

"Master Crowley is my master." She said as she came all over the demons hand

Crowley took his hand out and wiped all the cum on the girl's stomach. Then walked over to Sam who hasn't said anything as Crowley was playing with the woman.

Sam looked at Crowley and wanted to throw up. He wasn't going to be a pet like that. Not a sex toy or a slave for demons.

"We will begin your training when I get back but in the mean time have fun watching."

With that said Crowley was gone and a demon stepped up to the woman and brought the chain done and had the crying woman on the ground. The demon took off his pants and pushed his cock hard and deep inside her. Blood came out of her when the cock was pulled out and pushed back inside. Another demon walked over and took of his pants and pushed his hard cock in to the girls opened mouth.

Sam watched the scene in front of him and was going to be sick. He then noticed the cock inside the woman's mouth wasn't coming out to have the poor woman breath. Sam could see her trying to get away from them to get some air inside her lungs but they where to strong for her.

"STOP!" Sam screamed pulling harder on the chain

"Come on slut do it better then that or I'm not going to move from your mouth." The demon laughed

"She can't breathe … get off her!"

"Shut up pet she's going to day like a sex slave anyways." The other demon said pushing harder in to the body

Sam watched as both demons came inside the girl and the girl's head dropped to the side … dead.

"NO!" Sam cried as the demons left the room. Leaving the dead bodies on the floor Sam prayed that his brother would find him soon or he was going to end up like those three.

-SPN-

That's it for now more later. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- Crowley**

**Don't own**

**Chapter 4**

Sam was dragged out of the room and down some more stirs until he came to what looked like a kitchen. The place wasn't that big but there where dirty dishes and the floor could use some cleaning. He felt the demon's hands let go and then he was pushed to the floor hard.

"When your master doesn't need you or you have nothing to do, you will be ordered to clean. Mr. Crowley wants this room clean so good you could eat off the floor."

"What if I don't do it?" Sam snapped

"You don't even want to find out. You have until Crowley gets back. That should give you six hours at the most so get to it." After that the demon shut and locked the door behind him.

"This is just great … Dean you better hurry and find me soon." Sam said aloud

With that Sam got to work in cleaning the room. He filled the small sink with water and soap the demons sat out for him and washed all the plates, cups, and silverware. There where other utensils that he cleaned and then he swept the floor and threw the dirt in the garbage can before mopping the floor. It wasn't easy since he still had the belt thing on. After that was done he washed down the counter and set to putting all the dishes away. Two hours later Sam finished the room.

Sam walked over to the locked door and pounded on it. "I'm finished in hear!" He yelled

The door opened and more dishes where brought in by five other demons.

"Man … this sucks!"

-SPN-

Dean was on Sam's laptop looking for more on the demon Crowley when the front door opened and Macland Ames walked through. "Hello Dean how are you … considering what had happen?" Mac asked

"I'm ok just worrying about Sammy, who are you doing."

"I'm doing fine and we will find Sam."

Bobby and Caleb waked in and found Mac in the living room. "Hey dad did you find anything on Sam? Can you read him?" Caleb asked with worry

"I can't reach him son. I think this demon has taken him ether out of the states or the place has too many wards up to keep people like us out."

"Great! Just great … now how are we going to find him?" Dean snapped

"You can't lose hope, we will find Samuel but it will take time." Ames said with a hand on Dean's shoulder

"We got a lot of ground to cover then. Has the other hunters find anything on a demon selling a hunter to other demons?"

"I am waiting for Joshua to call back and tell me. He is looking in to that as we speak." Bobby said

"Then we need to find out where Crowley is staying. Can you pinpoint where the wards are … Crowley wouldn't leave the states."

"I will start right away." Mac said

With that Dean and Caleb brought up a map on the computer to help Mac find what state Sam was in.

-SPN-

Sam just finished the last set of dishes when the door was unlocked and opened. He stepped back when the demons walked in and went right to him.

"You are to be cleaned and ready for Crowley." With that said Sam was dragged from the room and into his room.

He was then pushed into the bathroom and bolted to the bathtub. His arms where chained from the ceiling and his feet where chained on each side of the bathtub. Before Sam could say anything, freezing water was pouring out of the shower on to his head and down his long naked body. He pulled on the chain that had him hanging in place but he couldn't get away from the freezing water.

"STOP!" He screamed but the water kept coming

"Sorry but this isn't supposed to be fun for you." The man demon laughed

"We want to hear you beg like a slave you are." Another demon said

"Go to hell!" Sam was never going to beg.

"What is going on in hear? Why is Samuel in the freezing water? Do you want him coming down sick or something?" Sam knew that voice, maybe he was saved but then when the person spoke again he knew he wasn't leaving.

"Put the HOT water on him."

The demons looked over at Brady and knew their fun was over with. "Sorry sir, we where just having a little fun with the pet." The main demon spoke up

"It's alright TJ but we can't have or bitch getting sick on us." Brady said walking up to a shivering Sam.

"Right boy … got to have you ready and healthy for to night's party."

"Why Brady" Sam stuttered because of the freezing water, "How?"

"I was a demon even before we met and I was the real one who killed sweat and helpless Jessie." Brady laughed seeing the hurt and angry look on Sam's face.

"I'm going to kill you Brady!" Sam screamed

"What ever Sammy boy, Turn it hot now." He watched as the water went from freezing to steaming hot and he couldn't help the smile cross his face from hearing Sam scream so loud that the bathroom mirror shook.

"Now that's what I'm talking about … don't keep the water running to long." With that Brady left the room and went to see when Crowley will be back.

-SPN-

Sam didn't feel the hands on him getting him all soppy or when the water turns back on but this time it was as hot. It didn't matter all he felt was the burning from before and being betrayed from his old friend. Why didn't he see that the guy was a demon and why would Brady make him and Jess meet if he was going to kill her. Before Sam knew what was happening he found himself in the bedroom lying on the bed with covers over his naked and burning body.

"What?" was all Sam could get out of his mouth?

"Hello Samuel, I see the others took real good care of you." Crowley's voice came

Sam felt a hand pull the covers down and reached for the belt. Crowley didn't think the belt would be hot but he found out real fast. Once he touched the ting he got his hand burnt.

"What the ...?" Was all Crowley got out?

"Please … it hurts?" Sam asked

"Yes my slave, I will take off the belt and fix this for you."

"Tank you sir." Sam whispered as the belt was off and the pain was no more." Sam didn't even know what he was saying but was glade he got to fall asleep in a pain free sleep.

"Sleep well my pet. You will need it in three more hours." With that Crowley covered Sam with the covers and then left the room and locked the door behind him.

-SPN-

That's it for now. I had a very bad storm and it took the phone line out along with the internet but now it is back up and working..yeah


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Sam's eyes fluttered open and found himself alone in the room. He climbed out of the bed and over to the door that led outside into the hallway. He turned the handle and found it locked. "Shit!" He cursed out loud

He then walked back to the bed and got in. What else was he going to do? He was locked in the room that had no phone, no windows that he could open, and nothing to use to fight the demons. He was shit out of luck.

It wasn't long after when the door opened and Crowley walked in with three demons behind him. They walked up to the bed and before Sam could even hit them a force held him down.

"Now before the big show starts, I want you ready to please me." Crowley started, "Now every pet needs a collar."

A black collar was brought over and placed around his neck. He then watched as they stood him up and brought a chain over and hooked it to the ceiling and then attaching it to the collar. Next his hands where strung up over his head and also hooked to the chain. While that was being done he felt his legs being pulled apart and hooked to the ground by padlocks. Once he was secured Crowley walked in front of him and unlocked the belt.

"Now since you where a good little pet and cleaned up the kitchen I will allow you to have pleasure."

Sam thought about what the demon meant and when he got the idea he freaked out. "No you are not touching me! Get the fuck away from me!" Sam screamed trying to get his arms loose and punch the asshole.

"Sorry pet but I am the master and what I say goes. So now if you will excuse me I will love to hear you moan in pleasure when I make you come." With that said the belt was removed and Crowley grabbed Sam's semi-hard cock and started to pump it fast and hard until Sam screamed for him to stop.

Sam felt him self climax and tried to hold it off but he knew in the end he was going to come and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The hand knew what it was doing to get him to moan in pleasure even though he kept telling himself he didn't like it. With one more thrust and a finger rubbing over his slit every so often he was coming all over the ground.

Sam let his head drop to his chest after his orgasm. He was too tired to do anything else. He felt a hand pinch his hard nipple and that made him moan in pain. He lifted his head up and found the demon called TJ pinching his nipples. He twisted them and pulled them until he felt his cock get harder.

"Look sir, the pet is responding to my touch. I think he likes me?" TJ laughed pulling the now red hard nub.

"I think he wants to come again?" with that said Crowley grabbed his hard weeping cock and stroked it again making Sam come a second time.

"P-please no more … to tired to go again Crowley." Sam soft and tired voice said

"It's alright pet we will get you ready and then the big party will begin."

Sam felt something go on his limp member and when he looked down he found a cock ring behind his cock and balls. Then another one was attached on his cock.

"Now we have to unhook you." Crowley watched as the others unhooked Sam and had him lie down on the bed.

He wanted to put a butt plug in him but then the others couldn't fell his insides so that was a no. He also wanted to hear Sam beg so his mouth was going to stay open but he didn't want him biting anyone so they had to but a hole-gag on his mouth. Once everything was done they brought Sam down to the dinning room where a big round table was. Sam looked around the room and found it was a wired looking dinning room. The table was big and wide but what had Sam struggling to get away was the table had straps in the middle and he knew what they where going to be for.

"Now Sammy don't be like that." Crowley smiled leading the group over to the table.

"Hook him to the table and then wait for me out in the hall."

Sam was strapped on his back. His hands where strapped down over his head while his feet where strapped eagle style, leaving him wide open from any eyes or hands. There also was a belt that went across Sam's middle making it hard to move away.

"Now Sam we are going to have a party and that means there will be people coming in here to eat and they will be looking at you and maybe touching you. You are going to be a good little pet and not do anything to get them mad or you will be sorry." Crowley said running a hand down Sam's chest. Sam watched as the derange Demon walked out of his line of vision and then come back with some kind of clamps.

"Now these are going to be put on your nipples to make you look sexy."

Sam moaned in pain as each of the two clamps where hooked and tightened to his already hard and red nipples. After that Crowley left the room leaving Sam wondering where Dean was and when he was going to get out of this hell hole.

-SPN-

Mackland Ames tried to get a reading on Sam but nothing was working for him. He tried touching stuff that meant to Sam but it didn't bring him anything. He looked over the map and tried to since anything and still nothing. He was beginning to give up when he finally thought of something.

"Dean … Caleb I know what to look for!" Mac yelled

They two men ran to the living room and found Mac pulling up the Internets world maps.

"You said Crowley likes big private Mansions right?"

"Yeah that's what he said but how is that going to help us?" Dean snapped

"There isn't a lot of those and how many will be blocked by us." Caleb said getting what his dad meant.

"That will help us a lot…nice going." Dean smiled

With that said the three of them got to work while Bobby looked more stuff up on the demons.

-SPN-

Sam jumped a little when he heard the doors open and a group out ten people walked in. The group was made up of men ranging from thirty to forty years old. Some where tall and skinny while others where short and heavy. One had a pair of glasses. Then another had a scar by his eye. Sam watched as the group was lead over to the big table and each person took a seat.

The guy with the glasses sat by Sam's head while the guy with the scar sat by his waist. Sam watched as Crowley took his seat by his head sitting next to the guy with the glasses.

"Now my lovely guess the food will be out in a minuet and while we wait for that, let me show you the main course." Crowley put a hand on Sam's head and smoothed his hair so it wouldn't fall in his face.

"This my friends is Sam Winchester and I just got him and he is going to be for you to do what ever you want until you leave to night. As you can see I have attached some clamps to his nipples and if you push the button at the end of the chain it will vibrate, also you may pull the string and it will pull the nipple to. Now as you can see he has a nice pair down there and you may touch and pull or what ever you want to do. After dinner is done I will have Sam here turn on his stomach and you may feel his inside."

Once Crowley was finished hands where everywhere. Some of the men where pulling the chains making Sam scream in pain while others pushed on the buttons making him moan. A hand grabbed his shaft while another hand pulled his balls. Hands went into his mouth running dirty fingers down his throat or over his tongue and his teeth. Sam would scream from the hands ether on his member or his nipples only to be stopped when he chocked by a hand going down his throat. Sam was never happy when he smelt the food being placed on the table and the hands going away from him.

-SPN-

That's it for now...please review


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural-Crowley

Don't own anything

Chapter-6

**Sam laid strapped down on the table watching as the people around him ate their food. He felt a hand here and there; he was forced to eat the food that the others put in his mouth. One man that was by his thigh kept running his fork up and down his dick making Sam moan. He wanted this so called party to end and go back to his room and hide. "So, Mr. Crowley how much for a night with this fine piece of ass?" A man in red asked**

"**I will talk about that after the party Aaron."**

**Sam looked at Crowley and saw the demon smiling at him. He was not going to have sex with a man; He was going to beat the crap out of them all after Dean Gets here. He needed his brother to come here now.**

**When the group was finished with their dishes the maids came and took them away. Sam watched as the same men from before walked in and unhooked his arms and legs from the straps and turned him over on to his stomach. Sam tried with all his might to stop them but he wasn't strong enough. Once on his stomach his hands where strapped to the sides of the table. Instead of tying his feet to the ends of the table they bent his legs so he was on his knees and spread them as far away from each other as they could. This time they had metal cuffs attached to the table for his legs. The result was having Sam's ass up in the air for everyone to touch.**

"**Now one person at a time may stick their finger in and feel it but please do not hurt the pet." Crowley stated and then moved out of the way.**

**Sam pulled and pulled on the straps that held his arms but nothing happened. He couldn't get out and then he heard what the bastard demon said. He couldn't let that happen, he had to get away.**

**When Sam felt a chubby finger enter him he screamed so loud he thought he would lose his voice. The finger pushed all the way in until it was all the way up there. He felt the finger pump in and out of him then with a twist it was gone. Sam waited a few seconds and then another finger was inside. This one was a bit smaller but it was pumping faster then the other, Sam tried not to get hard but the finger found his prostate gland and he didn't have a choice. Once that finger was gone another one and then another one was shoved into him. After the last finger touched his inside Sam wanted to come so badly.**

"**Now that everyone had a chance to feel the pet, who wants to see him come?" Crowley yelled**

**Everybody's hands went up in the air and yelling OH YEAH. Crowley called the men back in and had them turn Sam back over on his back but had them tie his legs over his head this time.**

"**Make sure to take off the ring also!" Crowley stated**

**Once Sam was in the right place Crowley walked to Sam's head and leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips, Sam tried to move away but Crowley placed his hands on each side of his face. He felt the tong in his mouth and all over his teeth, after a wile the tongue was playing with his tongue. Each time Sam tried to pull away the faster the tongue moved. **

**When Crowley lifted up Sam was never so happy in his life. But it was short lived when the hand of Crowley's grabbed his cock and started to play with it. He would pull it this way and that, give it a few squeezes then stopped.**

**He turned to the group and raised his hand. "I just had an idea, who ever can make my pet come can have him for a few days?"**

**Sam couldn't believe what Crowley just said. He wouldn't do that? Would he? Sam didn't know what to do but he knew that he couldn't come or his life would end very soon.**

**-SPN-**

**Macland was down to three places when the computer crashed and in big red letters where … STOP LOOKING YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM BACK!…**

**Mac read it and then tried to get back on but nothing worked.**

"**Now what?"**

"**How many places where left?" Dean asked**

"**Three … one in Ohio, one in Mexico, and one in Scotland."**

"**Can you do it with out the Internet?" Caleb asked hoping his dad could**

"**I can try but it will take longer."**

"**Do it and I will see what Bobby's got on the demon?" Dean then left the room.**

**-SPN-**

**Bobby went threw his last book when Dean walked in. Dean looked at all the books that where all over the table and at the tired hunter.**

"**Macland got it down to three places; did you find anything in the books?"**

"**Nothing that will help us find Sam or how to kill Crowley but I did find out that Crowley was human before he became the crossroad demon."**

"**So if we find his bones we can kill him for good!"**

"**Maybe but we don't know his real name so no body to look for."**

**Dean walked over to the bookshelves and picked one out and took a set next to Bobby and started going threw it.**

"**Might need an extra peer of eyes." He stated**

"**Yeah … thanks."**

**-SPN-**

**Sam felt for the six time another mouth on his cock making him want to come. He held back all he can but he knew he was going to come soon but if he can hold out until everyone was down then he wouldn't have to go with one of them.**

**The mouth was gone but another one was added, then he felt a hand crush his dick with a death grip. He knew this was is. He was going to come and this asshole would get him. He felt the hand jerk him hard and the tongue lick all over his head. He couldn't take it anymore. With a pull of his balls and a bit on his cock Sam was coming inside the mouth. Once Sam was done the mouth was gone and Sam's eyes where getting heavy. He felt a hand on his cheek and then Crowley's face above his. The demon had a big smile on his face and it gave Sam a bad feeling.**

"**Well Sam it looks like Jeff gets to have you for a few days." **

**Sam looked over to see the guy and found it was the guy with the scar that ran the fork on his dick. Sam would have fought but they pushed a needle of some kind of drug that had him asleep in seconds.**

**The men came back and untied Sam from the table and carried him out to the living room with Jeff close behind.**

**Crowley turned to the other men in the room and said to the group." If you would like to have some only time with my pet please fill this paper out and leave it on the table and I will get a hold of you when I can."**

**With that he left the room to talk with Jeff.**

**-SPN-**

**that's it for now … hope you like it. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural- Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me want to wrote more so here you guys go…**

**Chapter 7**

Sam woke to a bright light and a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw the man named Jeff standing next to him. Sam looked around the room he was in and found it was the room he was in when he first came. Then he found out he was tied to his bed and was eagle spread. Each arm and leg was tied to a post with those sex style handcuffs. Sam tested the cuffs to see if he could pull them off but it didn't work. A hand to his left nipple had him freezing in his place. He turned his head to Jeff and tried to say something but nothing came out.

"So pet what should I do with you today?" Jeff asked pinching Sam's nipples

When Sam didn't answer him he pulled the right one making Sam moan.

Sam kept his mouth closed trying not to scream for this asshole. When his nipple was pulled hard he couldn't help but moan but it really was a scream, not that this sicko would take it as that.

"You like that, don't you?" The man teased him

He then left Sam for a few seconds only to return with some stuff. He places them between Sam's legs and picked up two clamps and clipped them to each of the boy's nipples.

Sam felt the pain on his chest and felt the clips attach to his skin, one thing was going threw his mind and that was Dean. He wanted his brother here and fast, He wished that the others would find him soon. He tried to reach out to Caleb but there was no link to the older hunter.

A hand to his groin had Sam brought back to the present. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to see the guy. Something was put on his cock and he knew it was a cock ring. It was tight on him and was pushed over his shaft and balls, then he felt something wired pushed into his dick threw his pee hole. It hurt like a bitch but he didn't want to scream. After the thing was all the way inside him, the hand went to his feet and unhooked the cuffs. Sam tried to kick but Jeff was ready for it. His feet where cuffed over his head making his butt open for anything.

Sam felt a slimy finger enter his hole and move all over inside him, then another was added and then another until three fingers where in him. The fingers came out and something huge was shoved in. He felt the thing hit his prostate gland and stayed there. When he felt straps being put on him he knew the thing in his ass wasn't coming out. Once the strap covered his hole, the thing in him started to vibrate and then it came to Sam … it was a vibrator dildo.

Before Sam knew what happened his legs where retied to the end of the bed so that his butt was on the bed instead of up in the air.

Sam felt the hand back on his cock moving up and down. He hated himself when he found himself responding to the hand. He knew it was also from the dildo.

"P-please stop …?" Sam asked

"So now you speak … well it's to late for that, you have to lay there and take it and man is it going to be a nice long trip for you!" Jeff bragged

With that said Jeff pushed a button on a remote and soon the cock ring and the nipple clamps where vibrating along with the metal rod that was inside his penis.

"NOOOO!" Sam finally screamed

He had enough of this hell. He couldn't take it anymore and the mad news was he had to take it until help came and Sam started to rethink that Dean was coming.

"Why would your brother come and save you when you went behind his back with Ruby." A voice came from the door.

Sam turned his head and found Crowley smiling at him

"I mean come on I wouldn't even think twice in saving your sorry ass but thin again I would use it to make money cause that's all your good for.

"Shut up … D-Dean will come and get me … w-when he does your sorry a-ass will be dead!" Sam yelled

"He hasn't come yet and he won't… in time you will see. Have a good time with Jeff."

Sam watched the demon leave and Jeff climb on top of him. Jeff shoved a (o) gage in to Sam's mouth. Once it was in Jeff put a belt over Sam's forehead from each bed frame so that Sam could move his head from side to side. Once on top of Sam he pushed his hard cock in to Sam's open mouth and down his tight throat.

Sam began to gag and had his throat mussel's work to expel the unwanted thing. It didn't do anything but make Jeff cum heavy inside the throat and Sam had no choice but to swallow it down.

"Man you are like a sex god kid … and to think I have you for three whole days. I know what we will be doing those three days and it won't be just your ass if you get what I mean." Jeff laughed climbing off of Sam and over to his legs.

"Now let the fun began down here."

Jeff took off the cock ring and started to pump the cock making Sam scream.

"Let me come … please … can't take it." Sam cried

"In do time pet but first I want this to last a long time … maybe to night I will take the rod out and have you come." He teased still pumping the cock.

"W-why?"

"Because you're so damn sexy when you want to come."

With that Jeff put his mouth on the head and started shucking it. He would use his hands to play with Sam's balls and listen to Sam moan in pleasure and pain.

-SPN-

Caleb was sent to his room along with Dean to get some much needed sleep. It had been two days since they started to look for Sam and three days since they slept. Caleb was asleep for three hours when he had a vision of Sam calling for him and begging for the pain to stop. He woke up and ran to his dad and told him what had happen in the dream.

"Ok, did you get a look of the place?" Mackland asked

"It was a white mansion with a big huge yard. It went on for miles and miles. The inside was white and had lots of stairs and rooms. There was this one room that had three people there and Sam had to watch each one get burned or chocked to death. Then there was this scary looking guy with a scare and he was hurting Sam but I couldn't see what he was doing but Sam kept screaming and begging for help." Caleb tried to explain

"If I show you some pictures could you see if it was the one Sam's at?" Mac asked

"Yeah … do you have it?" Caleb said looking at his dad

"I found four pictures at the library and I printed them out." Mac showed the pictures to Caleb and watched his son go threw them.

On the third one Caleb looked at the place and knew that was the mansion Sam was being held in against his will. He handed it to Mac and said "That's the place."

"Do you know where it's at?" Dean asked hoping they where close to finding his baby brother.

"Yeah … it's in Scotland." Mac stated

"I can have Cas transport us there like that." Dean said snapping his fingers

"Let's get ready then we have no time to lose." Bobby said

"CAS!" Dean called

"Yes" Came Castiel's voice from behind the group

"We found where Sam is being held and it's in Scotland. Can you transport us there?" Dean asked

"I can only do two of you." the angel said

"Then it will be Dean and Caleb … Bobby and I will wait for your return." Macland said

"Thanks dad …see you when we get back." Caleb said taking a bag of weapons and other stuff.

With in two seconds Dean, Caleb, and Cas where gone.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural- Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

Sam felt Jeff get ready to cum in his mouth for the fourth time that night. He still had the rod in his dick and the dildo was still pushing into his prostate gland. It was pure hell. His nipples where so hard and red they where ready to fall off of his chest. Every now and then a hand would rub them and that would make the clamp move and pinch them harder.

After Jeff came in Sam's mouth he got off and went back to his legs.

"I think you where such a good little boy that it's time to take this out and have you come." Jeff said with a smile

Sam just laid there not even looking at anything. He didn't care anymore. Dean didn't want him or he would have come already. His life was now and for ever a pet or a sex toy for whom ever Crowley said so but he was determine to find away out by his self.

"What do you say my pet." The man snapped

"Thank you, sir." Sam replied

Sam moaned when the rod came out and Jeff's mouth went on his dick. With a few sucks and a pull of his balls Sam screamed hard and was coming inside Jeff's warm mouth. Jeff stud up and went to Sam's unwanted open mouth and covered the mouth with his, once Jeff's mouth was over Sam's, all the cum was poured into his. With a hand covering the mouth Sam had to swallow his on cum.

"That's a good boy, you are doing so well pet."

Sam felt himself get hard again since he still had the vibrator dildo in him. When Jeff saw Sam hard again he thought Sam just love him and wanted more, it never crossed the guys mind that Sam was only hard because of the dildo.

"Man boy just hold on and I will be in you in just a few seconds ok."

Sam felt his legs go over his head again and the strap fall off of him. His legs where then tied over his head making his ass stay in the air. Once the dildo was out Jeff pushed in, the cock wasn't as big as the dildo was but it was just about. With each thrust Jeff did, it would hit the gland making Sam's erection worse. Within tem minuets Sam's coming all over his stomach and Jeff was coming inside Sam.

Jeff stayed inside Sam's whole while he played with Sam's limp dick. He would pinch the head and the length or pump it here and there until it was hard again. With the mussels in Sam's butt milking his limp cock back to hardness he was pumping in and out again while he played with Sam's cock.

-SPN-

On the third day of this hell Sam was coming again for Jeff. After Jeff pulled out of his ass his legs where retied to the post like always. The mouth gag wasn't on anymore since Sam decided to let it happen. He was told if he bit down then Crowley would bring a little kid to take his place. Not wanting that to happen he said yes.

"Well kid this is the last time for us to be alone together and I got to say you did very well." He placed his hand on Sam's member and rubbed it like it was a dog.

"Now I am going to talk to Crowley and see if we can have this every week or something because I can't go on with out you Pet."

Jeff looked at the cock and found it hard again and smiled at Sam.

"Now baby you know I can't keep going in you like this. You get to tired. Do you get hard because you love me or because you want me." He laughed pulling on the hard and cut nipple.

The clamp was taken off an hour ago but it hurt like it was still on. The door was open and in came a happy smiling Crowley.

"How did it go with my pet?" He asked

"He was very well behaved, at first he wouldn't listen but I just had to in danger a kid and he was whiling to do anything I asked, even got his to suck my cock with out the gag on."

"That is wonderful news Jeff. Now I would like you to do this every weekend if you want."

"Hell yeah boss." Jeff smiled

"Ok then … every Friday to Sunday night lets say around seven o' clock."

"That would be wonderful." With that said Jeff was out the door out of the house.

Sam looked at Crowley and couldn't help but shiver from the demon. He was scared of him and what would happen to him since he was alone.

"Since you where such a good sex toy for Jeff; how about you show me what you learned? I will unchain you and I want you on all fours."

Once Sam was off the bed he got on his hands and knees in front of a naked Crowley. He opened his mouth wide and aloud the demons dick to go inside his mouth. He felt hands grab his head and push him more on the dick. Crowley pumped in and out of his mouth and he was afraid he would chock. It was long before Crowley came in his mouth. When Crowley stopped moving and held his head on the cock, he knew that he had to swallow the cum. Once he swallowed it Crowley pumped in him again telling him to keep swallowing so he did.

When the demon came for the forth time he pushed Sam away and pulled up his pants. "Well done pet now I will take you to my room where someone is waiting for you.

Sam stood up and fallowed Crowley to the room. Once the door was open he was surprised to see Dean there.

"DEAN!"

-SPN-

Once Cas and the two hunters where at the place Castiel turned to the two and said, "This is as far as I can take you … Crowley has blocked me out so it will be up to you to get Sam, good luck." Then the Angel was gone

"Well let's do this." Caleb said and went to find away inside'

They found an open window that was on the second floor. Once inside they split up to find Sam. Dean took the floor they where on while Caleb took the first floor.

Caleb found a kitchen that was clean and had two naked women doing dishes. With one look at them he saw some kind of stick hanging out of their butts and something rapped around their backs going to their front. When one of them turned around he found out that it was a dildo strapped to their breasts like a jump suit kind of thing. Before the girls could see him, he left to see what else there was down here. He just hoped that Sam wasn't like that when they found him.

-SPN-

Dean walked in to a room and found it with a few beds and some blood here and there. He walked back out not wanting to be near that room. He walked to another room and found this one had a metal table that had blood on it and had some sick tools, if he knew better he would say some looked like sex toys. Once he walked out of that room he made his way down the hall to the last room. He opened the door and found a clean room; this had a nice big bed with a big hot tube. He went to the bed and found some restraints at the head board and down at the bottom of each post.

"This has to be Crowley's play room or bedroom." He thought

Just then the door opened and in came Crowley fallowed by Sam. Once Dean saw Sam naked and had a collar around his neck, he knew this was bad.

"Dean!" Sam yelled

Sam was about to run to his brother when he was yanked back from Dean. He turned and saw Crowley holding the forgotten leash that was hooked to the collar.

"Let my brother go Crowley." Dean snapped

"Sorry Dean-o but you are going to help Sam here learn to listen to me and the others. Also if you behave I can make money from you. What better way then having sex from both brothers."

"No … please let Dean go." Sam begged trying to get to Dean

"On your knees Pet!" Crowley ordered

"Don't listen to …" the rest was cut off by him trying to breath.

Crowley used his power to cut off Dean's voice to get Sam to listen.

"Please don't sir." Sam cried getting on his knees

Once Sam was on his knees, his mouth was stuffed with the demons cock. Once Sam was sucking the thing Dean gasped for air.

Dean had to stand by the bed and watch his baby brother sucking the asshole off. He closed his eyes when he heard Crowley come in his brothers mouth.

"Nice job slave now get on the bed and put the cuffs on your wrist. Not a word to your brother."

Dean tried to move and get to his brother but he was stuck. He saw Sam get on the bed and put the cuffs on both wrist. He saw Sam look at him but he wouldn't dare say a word to Dean.

"Now Dean here is how this will go, you can stay with my pet and take care of him after he does his job and in return you agree to be a sex slave like your brother is."

"Are you crazy? I'm taking Sam out of here and going to send you to hell."

"How Sam is tied to my bed, you can't move from there and Caleb should be in my other room chained like Sam is right now."

Crowley smiled at the horror look that past threw both brothers

"What you didn't think I forgot about your friend did you?" He laughed walking up to Sam.

Sam trieed to move away from him and more to Dean but still the hand touched his skin making Sam let tiers fall down his face.

Dean couldn't stand the way Sam looked. He just wanted to kill the basterd and hold his brother for ever but now they couldn't leave.

"Fine I agree to stay and help Sam and be your sex slave, but I will get Sam out some how, you can bet on that." Dean stated

"Good to know … I will have my men take you to Sam's room while your brother and I play some more … see you later to night.'

With that four heavy guys walked in and dragged an angry Dean Winchester out of the room while a screaming Sam Winchester yelled for Dean.

-SPN-

Through all of this a Caleb Reaves had to lay on a bed tied to it while watching on a tv what was happing to is friends.

"Don't worry guys I will get you out of this … some how."

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and I will write more


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural- Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter- 9**

Bobby and Macland where waiting for the others to bring Sam back when Casteil showed up with out any of them.

"Where are they?" Both said together

"I am afraid that they where taken by Crowley while trying to find Sam."

"What! Why didn't you help them?" Bobby asked

"There is a block on the yard that stops me from entering the grounds."

"Fine then, take us there and we will get them out." Mac said

"You will have to find a plan to do that, I have no power to do it again. I am too weak right now." Cas said feeling sorry about the downside of this

"That will take at least three to five days just to get to Scotland and then another to find the place." Bobby snapped

Castiel looked at Bobby and couldn't stand the hurt look that was hidden there. "I am sorry but that's all you can do right now."

"Fine, lets go, we got no time to lose." Macland said going to get the stuff for the long trip.

-SPN-

Sam kept screaming for Dean even after the door was closed and locked. He kept screaming even when Crowley walked up to him. The demon may have scared him but that didn't mean he was going to do what it said.

"That's enough pet!" Crowley demanded

"NO!" Sam screamed

"Now or I will hurt Dean and never let you see him ever again."

Sam looked right at Crowley and had a little smirk. "You are already going to do it, you won't keep me in here for ever and when we get out your ass will be back in hell where it belongs."

"I will kill him and have you watched it."

That got Sam to shut up. He watched as Crowley took his clothes off and climbed up on the bed. He pushed Sam's legs further apart to where they where hanging off the bed. Once the demon was sitting close enough to Sam's groin he pulled the cock with a firm grip. He heard Sam moan and sniffle a scream. While pulling the cock he slapped the balls with his other hand.

"Come on Sam I want to hear you cry for help." Crowley said

"Why so Dean can hear me … no thank you." Sam said trying not to scream while his penis was getting pulled so hard.

"Don't worry about Dean hearing you, He can see you and so can Caleb so smile and say hi."

Sam was dead silent; he couldn't let his brother and his brother's best friend see him like this. Sam brought up his legs and kicked Crowley right in the face and then covered himself with his legs while pulling on the cuff hoping they would come off.

"You are a very bad pet, just for that I will hurt you worse then before." snapped Crowley getting up off the floor

"Help DEAN!" Sam screamed not know what else to do

Crowley froze Sam to the bed so he couldn't kick him again and then hooked his feet to the hooks on the side of the bed so his feet where still off the bed like before.

"Now let's get back to playing." Crowley laughed playing with Sam's cock again

-SPN-

Dean was locked in Sam's room and tried to open the door but found it locked from the outside. He saw the TV. Screen turn on and saw Sam and Crowley, He had to watch as the bastard molested his little brother. When he heard Crowley tell Sam that Dean and Caleb where watching them Dean got made and when Sam screamed for him to save him, Dean went back to the door and tried again to get out.

"I'm so sorry Sammy, I swear I will find away to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." Dean promised

-SPN-

Caleb was chained to a bed; the chain was hooked to a choke collar that went around his neck and the chain was attached to the bed frame from under the bed. He also had his hands cuffed over his head that attached it's to the chain. His feet where cuffed to each post at the end of the bed. He tried to sit up but the choke collar stopped him because of the chain. He saw the TV on the ceiling and what was happing to Sam. He couldn't wait to get a hold of this bastard and show him what happens when you go after his family.

When he heard Crowley tell Sam that he and Dean could see them and then Sam screamed for Dean to help him. How could someone do this to Sam, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't worry Sam I will get us three out of this if it's the last thing I do."

-SPN-

Crowley got board with doing stuff to Sam. He played with the boy's member, his balls, and his nipples. He pushed his cock into Sam's ass until he came inside the crying boy. After he pulled out Sam still won't stop crying fir Dean. He stuck a cock ring on his member along with a two others. He then pushed inside Sam for a third time. After he came again Sam was moving around on the bed trying to make himself come but the rings wouldn't let him.

After that he pushed another huge vibrator dildo inside his ass and strapping it in. Once the vibration started Sam couldn't stop squirming. After ten minuets Sam was reduce to sobbing for Dean to help.

"STOP … CALLING…YOUR…BROTHER!" Crowley snapped

Sam looked threw his tear filled eyes at the demon and with all his anger he had at the thing he yelled."

"MAKE ME!"

"Oh you really want me to make you?" He snapped make

"Yeah because I don't think you have the BALLS to do it … you get off on making people hurt … you love seeing the pain you cause. … When Dean f-finds me and we get out … you will get sent back to hell and Caleb will make sure of that!"

"Why you little BITCH … you do not get to talk to me that way … I am your master and you will beg me to touch you. As for that brother of yours I will be having my way with him tomorrow just because of your little outburst just now."

Sam watched as Crowley left the room and some guy walked in. Once Sam says the guy's face he knew what was going to happen. This one was from the party and it was Aaron that had asked to be alone with him.

"Hello pet do you remember me?" He asked sitting on the bed between Sam's wide open legs.

"Your Aaron from the party … what are you going to do?" Sam asked trying to block out the dildo

"Well master said I can do what ever I want until ten o'clock and it is only six, so you're in for a lot of pleasure."

After that Aaron leaned down and stuck Sam's hard weeping cock in his warm mouth. He licked at the head and got Sam to moan and throw his head back into the pillow. Not wanting to Sam pushed into the mouth just so he could come but with the rings on he wasn't going to be. Aaron turned his balls around in his hands making them get hard. He then got up and went to a dresser and came back.

"Now Sam this is going to hurt a lot but if you don't scream in I won't but my dick in your mouth ok?"

With that Sam felt Aaron hold his dick and a few seconds later something hard was pushed in his pee hole.

"What…" Sam started to say

"Now I told you no screaming, that goes for talking to."

A slap came down on his dick. Sam kept his self from screaming and closed his mouth. The hand stayed there moving up and down the length and then a finger went over his pee hole making it hurt like a bitch. After the hand was gone something was attached to his nipples again.

"Now with this remote I will turn the rode on in your dick and the clamps on your nipples."

One button and the vibration from everything was on. Sam was in pure hell and couldn't help but scream.

"DEEEAAANNN!

-SPN-

That's it for now … I will get back to this one but I am going to up-date The Taker first and then a new story … then I will come back to this one… but if you want me to update this one before the Taker tell me and I will have it up same tie tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10

**Supernatural-Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 10**

Sam kept on screaming while Aaron played with him. The hand kept stroking his dick and turning his balls making him want to come. Then the dildo in his ass kept hitting his prostate gland making him get hard. With the thing in his dick he wasn't able to come

"Keep on screaming boy and soon my cock will be in your mouth."

Sam just kept screaming hoping the pain will go away.

He felt Aaron climb on his chest and then put an open gag in is mouth. After that Sam felt the hard big dick push in his mouth. He started to gag and then was able to breath.

Aaron kept thrusting in and out until he poured in to the mouth. He pulled out and Sam swallowed it.

Aaron then took out the rod and pulled off the cock ring. With a few strokes on Sam's cock he was coming all over his stomach.

"Only one more to take out and we can have some fun."

Once Sam felt the dildo turn off and then the thing holding it in was taken off, he felt the dildo slide out.

Aaron's finger was then pushed in with lube and was rubbing it all over until it was replaced with Aaron's cock. He pushed in and out a few times before going all the way in and hitting Sam's sweet spot.

"P-please leave me alone … Dean help me." Sam cried pulling on the cuffs to his hands

Aaron laughed and pushed even harder making blood come out.

Sam felt himself get hard and then Aaron grabbed his dick so he wouldn't come until he had permission first.

With a few more hard pushes Aaron shot his cum. He then stayed in and stroked Sam's dick until Sam was squeezing his ass muscles making Aaron get hard again.

Once Aaron was hard and wanting he let go of Sam and both came at the same time.

At that point Crowley walked in and had a big smile on his face.

"Well done Aaron, well done. Now you may leave the room while I take care of my pet."

With that Aaron left and Crowley went to Sam who had his eyes closed and his head turned the other way.

"Pet I want you to look at me." Crowley demanded

Sam still looked the other way, refusing to listen to anyone. He let out a moan when Crowley hit him in the stomach.

"I said look at me!"

Sam looked and then spit at him. Another punch was added in the same spot.

"Who is your master?" Crowley snapped

"No one you bastard." Sam yelled

Another punch…

"Who is your master?"

"I am!" Sam yelled again

Punch …

"I can keep this up all night but I think a whipping will get you answer the right way."

With that two men in robs came in and went to Crowley.

"I need a long whip, a bigger dildo, and a mouth gag opener."

With that said the two left to get the stuff.

"You should have listened to me pet." Crowley said punching Sam a few more times in the face.

"I will never listen …. You may think you broke me … but I will never brake …"Sam said threw the pain

The men came back with the stuff and waited for Crowley to say what to do.

"I want one of you to put the dildo in his ass while the other puts the opener in his mouth."

They did as they where told, laughing at how the boy tried to move away from them. One pushed the big dildo in making it disappear in the skin while the other held Sam's nose closed waiting for him to breath threw his mouth. Once the mouth opened the man shoved the gag in and hooking it in place.

They went to Crowley and waited till they where told what to do.

"Now I want my pet to give Billy here a blow job since he is bigger in the dick while Mark whips the bad pet in the ass."

Crowley laughed his evil laughed when the dildo started vibrating and the two men went to work.

-SPN-

Caleb watched as the man named Billy climbed on top of Sam who was trying in vain to get away. The man pushed his big cock in to Sam's mouth and started thrusting.

He say Mark pick up the long whip and hit it across Sam's opened ass. Once it hit the dildo inside the ass hit the sweet spot in Sam making the boy scream in pain and pleasure.

Caleb had to listen to Sam scream and moan in pain until he couldn't take it anymore. Something in Caleb snapped and one minute he was locked in the room and the next he was in the hallway. He heard Dean yelling at the assholes and then the door was opened and on the floor.

"Caleb?" Dean ran to him and touched his shoulder

Caleb looked at Dean and started running to where they knew Sam was. The closer they got the louder they could hear Sam.

Dean wanted to do nothing but kill these bastards that hurt his brother. With a look at Caleb, Dean knew the older hunter wanted the same thing and they where going to make sure it happened.

-SPN-

Sam swallowed the cum and felt the whip stop hitting, the dildo kept vibrating but something was different. He didn't feel anything touching, or hitting him, it was quit until he heard a body hitting another body.

Sam then realized his eyes where closed. Once they where open he saw his brother and friend punching the men to death. There was blood all over the men and the floor.

The bodies fell and didn't get up. Dean and Caleb ran to Sam and looked at how mad the kid was. They took out the dildo and gag, and then undid the cuffs and straps.

Sam felt himself being lifted off the bed and into strong safe arms. He looked at Dean and buried his face in his chest and cried.

"I want to go home De."

"We are Sammy, we are leaving right now." Dean promised kissing Sam's dirty hair

They moved for the door and was about to open it when Crowley walked in.

"What are you doing in here! Put my pet back on the bed and go to your rooms right now!" Crowley yelled

Sam cried and held on tight to Dean after hearing Crowley

"We are leaving and you will be dead once Sam his safe." Caleb yelled getting in front of his friends.

"Sorry but I can't allow my pet to leave."

Just then the front door busted open and two people came through with guns at the ready and ran up the stairs.

-SPN-

That's it for now … please review …


	11. Chapter 11

**Supernatural-Crowley**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-11**

Sam held on to Dean and closed his eyes. He heard guns going off and people screaming. He felt Dean move him out of the room and down the hallway. "Sammy I need you to let me go and run outside and pass the gate. Cas is out there waiting to get you home ok."

Sam could hear the worry and urgency in his brother's voice; he didn't want to leave his brother but knew he was in no condition to fight off Crowley and the other demons. He let go of Dean and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Once Sam got outside he looked for the gate that would let him out of this hell. Once he say the long gravel road and the tall gate at the end he picked up more speed and ran like his life depended on it, which it did.

"Cas. I'm here!" Sam called for the angel

Sam turned around and then turned again but there was no Angel.

"Cas. Please come. Sam called again

"I'm here Sam." Came a voice behind Sam

He turned and there stood Castiel.

"You came … are you going to help Dean and the others?"

"I am, after you are safe at Bobby's" With that said Castiel put his finger to Sam's forehead and they both disappeared.

-SPN-

Dean watched his brother run out the door and then turned around and went to help the others. He got to the bedroom and saw his best friend about to get clobbered by one of the men. He ran to him and gave a hard punch to the demons face.

"Caleb are you ok?" he asked

"Just fine Dean … is Sam ok." Caleb asked while Dean was helping him up.

"I told him to call Castiel once he got out side the gate."

"Good job Dean."

There where three more demons that ran in before Crowley said anything. "Nice job boys you took my pet and now I'm going to have to kill you before I can get him back."

"I'm afraid not Crowley." came Castiel's voice

They all turned to see the angel holding a bag that looked like it has something inside it.

"Castiel what are you doing here … the spells make it impossible for you?" Crowley asked

"I found something that allows me to come in."

He then threw the bag on to the floor and out came a skull and other body bones.

"Whose are those?" Crowley asked with a frighten voice

"Yours and you will never hurt these boys again." With that Castiel snapped his fingers and the bag along with the bones where set on fire and burnt to a crisp. After Crowley was gone all the other men where gone to.

"What happened to them?" Dean asked looking around the room

"I sent them to hell and Crowley is gone for good.

"But some of those where people?" Bobby said

"Those men were sent to prison. Lets go, Sam is waiting for you all."

-SPN-

Once they got to Bobby's they found Sam sleeping on the couch. "I think we all need some sleep." Caleb smiled and got a blank and put it on the youngest hunter.

I think you are so right Caleb." Dean said and sat on the chair next to Sam. In two seconds he was out cold.

The others got the idea and them to went to bed.

-SPN-

Sam woke and found himself .in Bobby's living room. He stood up and looked around. First thing he saw was Dean asleep in the lazy boy chair. He smiled and got up and headed for the kitchen. He was safe … finally.

Once everyone was up they told Sam that Crowley was gone for good and the men where sent to prison.

Sam was checked out by Macland and was given the ok. He had to talk to Mac about the time he was with Crowley and other things so he could move on from it.

Once Sam was healed and ok to leave Dean and him went back to hunting the supernatural.

The End

-SPN-

I know the end sucked but I didn't know how else to end it

I might have a sequel cause even bad guys get out of prison one way or anther. Please review


End file.
